


Pillow Fight

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: It's 25th December, the first Christmas in their own home.





	Pillow Fight

“Armie! Wake up!”

The shout was all the warning Hux got before Ben smashed a pillow into his face.

“The hell-?!” He groaned and tried to grab at Ben, who already withdrew and was kneeling on the bed just out of Hux’s reach.

“Merry Christmas!” chuckled Ben, poking at Hux’s leg. He grumbled. Ben hit his stomach with the pillow, causing Hux to sit up and glare at Ben through sleep clouded eyes.

“I hate you,” grumbled Hux, rubbing his face.

“C’mon, sleepy face, you gotta open your presents!” Ben was jumping on the bed while he kept hitting his boyfriend with the pillow.

Hux sighed. “I already regret moving together.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

Hux gave him another glare then moved to stand up, luring Ben into a false sense of triumph. He threw himself at Ben and twisted the pillow out of his hand, repeatedly smacking him in the head with it. Ben was so stunned he didn’t even think about dodging.

By the time he managed to block a blow, they were both laughing uncontrollably.

“Traitor.” Ben managed to say at last, trying to catch up his breath.

Hux had him pinned to the bed, leaning over him, grinning.”

Ben wrapped his legs around Hux and pushed him closer, giving him a deep kiss. Hux pulled back, frowning.

“You said something about presents?”

“It can wait.”

Hux shook his head, laughing. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I know,” said Ben, proudly.

Hux leant down to press their lips together once again, his whole body weighing down on Ben, who pushed up by instinct. They stayed like that for long minutes, until Hux broke apart and sat back, stroking Ben’s face gently.

“I’ve been thinking, and-” Ben was staring at him intently, eyes already filled with desire. Hux’s soft smile suddenly turned into a sneer and Ben barely had time to put out his arm when Hux smashed the pillow into his face. “I’d rather open those presents now!” He yelled and jumped off Ben, running into the living room.

“You fuckin’ asshole!” Ben shouted as he picked up the pillow and chased after him, laughing.

Moving together had been such a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is the last installment in this series, which basically consisted of prompts I've made up with my sister to inspire and help our writing. I really enjoyed fooling around with different pairings and think it did good for me, especially since I didn't have much time for writing recently. (Tried this thing called real life, not recommended...)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (and if you read my other stories, then those as well) and if you have a minute or two, please don't forget to leave a comment.
> 
> Happy Holidays Folks! <3


End file.
